A Whole New World ( A Kuroko no Basuke Love Story)
by Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-MINE
Summary: Have you ever met any of the characters in Kuroko no Basuke in real life? Well, meet two sisters whose family was deceased. This is a whole new world for them because they start to fall in love. This is a Whole New World...
1. Chapter 1

_**Just got a new idea~ So I made this. Anyway, its about two sisters who are really in love with Kuroko no Basuke and the! I hope you like it! It starts in a mall and that's where they have their Whole New World! ~Star_Light_Girl12**_

* * *

Character Intro-

Name: Kishimotto Daiki ( Nickname: Daiks or Dai or whatever!)

Age: 12 ( turning 13)

Appearance: Blue neck-length hair, dark blue eyes, and round face... Wears- A blue hoodie with long sleeves and a tank top underneath, black cargo shorts with small skulls printed into it, and neon blue snickers.

Family: No parents or any relatives, just a big sister.

* * *

Name: Kishimotto Akimara ( Nickname: Angel)

Age: 15

Appearance: Yellow back-length hair, light brown eyes, and round face... Wears- A purple shirt with heart and guitar designs, black jeans with small heart prints, and purple sandals.

Family: No parents or any relatives, just a little sister.

* * *

Akimara's POV

I was just window shopping in SM mall of Asia or something when a huge group or crowd of girls were like surrounding something. Is there something special there? I wondered. I was about to check it out when Daiki came out of nowhere and started telling me that we should buy what we need and leave directly. What we didn't know is that it was Kise who was in the middle of that crowd, dying...

" Sheesh, Daiki. Do you hate the mall that much?" I asked in a mocking tone and she glared at me. I snickered and patted her back. " Daiks, come on. We have to buy alot of things today. So lets get started with-"

" FOOD!" Daiki screamed and started running over to the store with all kinds of food. I sweat-dropped and shrugged.

" Daiki! Remember to buy what we need!" I yelled and I didn't get a reply. I sweat-dropped again. How am I so related to her? I sweat-dropped more. I sighed and walked off to look for Comic Alley in the third floor.

Daiki's POV

I hummed lightly to myself to took everything we needed then I started looking food for myself. I stared at all the junk foods then saw one I really like, but a huge guy was blocking the way. I scratched my arm and cleared my throat.

After a while of clearing my throat, I began getting angry. My left eye began twitching when he started to mumble about food.

" Excuse me, can you move a bit?" I asked the big guy before I would scream at him and embarrass myself. He turned around and apologized then moved aside. I got about 5 of them then was about to pay for all of it when I was paralyzed. The bags were too heavy. I didn't want anyone to help me because whenever someone would help me. They'd start mumbling about me being a young girl and being too weak. That pi- I mean makes me angrier and angrier in the moment.

" Huh? Do you need help carrying all of those? Thats alot of food you're getting too." I turned to see the big guy. He was more like a giant about 200 cm.

" Y-Yeah. Thanks and yeah, this is alot food. My family eats alot." I laughed nervously and he carried 3 of the bags while I carried 2 of the bags which were really light. I was thinking that he would start mumbling about what I always hear, but he started mumbling about being so hungry.

Akimara's POV

When I reached the third floor, the Comic Alley was nowhere to be seen. I scratched the back of my head and sighed in defeat. Its gone...

" IT'S GONE!" I screamed and everyone looked at me. I ignored them and started looking for a book store when anime mangas where in my view. I grinned and walked in, looking for some valuable mangas for me to read whenever I get bored or when I get bored of annoying Daiki that much.

I stared at the anime mangas and noticed that my favourite mangas wasn't there. Kuroko no Basuke...Naruto...One Piece. Where did they all go?! I frowned and looked for another manga then I noticed a manga called Fairy Tail. I found one! I picked it up and started reading when I heard very familiar voices.

" Oi, Kuroko. Lets go. The others might be waiting for us outside the mall already!" I turned around and saw...Kagami?! I covered my face with the manga and eavesdropped more.

" Tetsuya, hurry up. We are going to be late." I looked again. Akashi! He looked at me and I nearly squealed and threw the manga at him. I started panting and took out my phone. Then...

" Excuse me. Why were eavesdropping on our conversation?" I froze, dropping my phone. I felt like an ant being crushed by a foot. There right in front of me was Akashi Seijuro.

" I-I'm s-s-s-sorry. I th-thought th-that y-you we-were ssssomeone f-fa-familiar." I said, truthfully and he nodded. He began to leave with Kagami and Kuroko then I followed before paying for the manga and going outside the mall. That was really terrifying! I never felt this scared in my whole life!

" Why are you following us?" I stopped and looked at Akashi again. I laughed nervously which he glared at, giving me chills.

" I-uh-I... I'm gonna meet my sister outside." I say in one breath and he smiled. In a creepy way, giving you chills.

" Well, thats where we're heading. Won't you join us?" I nodded and I began following behind them. Kuroko and Kagami simply ignored me which was rude. I sighed and hoped that this was all a dream.

* * *

_**HAHAHA! This is the end! Anyway, if you were in Akimara's position. What will you do? And the other question is... Will both girls meet the Generation of Miracles, sixth phantom man, and Kagami? JA NE! ~Star_Light_Girl12**_


	2. Chapter 2

If you're wondering about my In Real Life story.. I'm still continuing it! SO don't ya worry!

* * *

Daiki's POV

I walked side-by-side with the huge guy and I started getting bored because of the silence. Guess I should start chit chatting with him. I looked up at the huge dude and nudged him, making him look at me.

" Hey, uh-" Crap! I don't his name! He rose an eyebrow as I started scratching my head.

" Murasakibara Atsushi." He said while munching his donut and I smiled.

" Nice to meet you, Murasakibara-san! Anyway, thanks for helping me carry those stuff!" He nodded and I started to talk more. " So Murasakibara-san... Where are you going?" I asked and he pointed at the exit while munching more of his donuts. I went silent and shrugged. Well, we're going to the same place then.

I got out of the mall and I jumped in glee. I'm free! Wait, where's Akimara? I looked around and sighed. I should wait for her out here. I thought and began eating my chips which I bought. But I was still wondering where is Akimara? And why is Murasakibara still here? Eh. He might be waiting for his friends or somethin.

Akimara's POV

I was walking with Kagami, Kuroko, and Akashi. We were walking towards the exit and I really wanted to run away, but exactly how?! Akashi is keeping a really really close eye on me!

I got chills run up my spine as Akashi looks at me with his 'eye'. And I started shivering like there was a huge cold breeze. What is this feeling? I have never felt this way before. The only thing that went into my head was... Fear.

" Akashi-kun, you should stop scaring her." Kuroko says to Akashi which Akashi nods and stopped creeping me out.

" Hey, you okay? Don't mind Akashi. He's always like this to people who eavesdrop in our conversation." Kagami says, patting my back. I blushed and nodded. In the inside, I was happily dancing that I met Kagami for real.

" Y-Yeah, I'm okay." I answered and gave him a weak smile. If Daiki were here, I would be squealing at her right now. Wait, a minute. Where is she?

" Taiga, Tetsuya. Where is Atsushi? I know Shintaro and Ryouta are together. Satsuki and Daiki are shopping together things for we live together." Akashi says like he ruled everything around him. Well, he is like that.

" Akashi-kun, I think he went to a store with all kinds of food. Maybe he's already out of the mall, waiting for us." Kuroko says out of the blue which I nearly squealed. I forgot he's here.

" You're right, Tetsuya. We should move faster. We're going to be late." Akashi says and they began to walk faster. I kept up with them by jogging. Wow, it really looks like they're walking!

~~A while later~~

Daiki's POV

Why does this feel like forever? Well, thats good 'cause I feel like Atsu's little sister, and I mean LITTLE! Everyone was staring at us like we were crazy siblings or something.

* BEEP BEEP*

Atsu then took out her phone then glared lightly which was scary to by standers, except me. His glare was like a stare to me because that was what he does. I rose an eyebrow and asked him," Atsu-chan, whats wrong?"

" Aka-chin told me to meet at the middle of the mall." He muttered for me to hear and I shrugged then answered," I'll come with ya. Maybe I'll see ma sister." He nodded and we started walking while he carries the bags and I carry my food :DD I began to chew my chips till I reached the middle of the mall then I literally fell my chips to the ground, my jaw dropped.

I

SAW

AKIMARA

WITH

THREE DUDES!

The first thing I did was nothing. Well, nothing. Those. guys. are. DEAD. I walked up to the huge red haired guy and punched him really hard on the stomach. He fell on the floor and clutched his darn gut.

" What the.. Daiki?! What the heck are you doing?! Why did you do that?!" Akimara yelled and helped the red haired dude up.

" What were you doing with three fucking guys?!" I cussed and she gasped in shock. We kinda forgot the guys who were surrounding us. About 7 guys and 1 girl.

" Daiki! I was with them because we were heading towards the exit! I thought coming with them to the middle of the mall was a good idea to find you!" She screamed at me and I rolled my eyes, sighing. I muttered," You should've told me earlier before I nearly killed him..." I looked up at her with my usual stare. " You do know that every guy you went with, left you for some dumb chick. Right?" Well, that was kinda harsh, but my stupid mouth wanted her to feel guilty in every way possible. I don't even know why... I'm weird... -.-"""

Akimara nodded and I grinned in triumph. I always win in this kind of arguments with Akimara. I laughed evilly in my head then...

" You know, you should've asked your sister first before punching Kagami-kun." A blue-haired guy said and Akimara squealed in fright. I sighed sadly and laughed," Hehe~ Sumenesen. Its my habit. I hit before I ask. Hehe~" The blue-haired guy then nodded and the Kagami guy then glared at him.

" Oi, Kuroko!"

" Sumenesen. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. This is Kagami Taiga. Akashi Seijuro..."

~~ A HUNDRED YEARS LATER HEHE! JUST KIDDING!~~

I blinked and nodded at what Kuroko just said.

Akashi Seijuro is the heterochromatic eyes guy. Midorima Shintaro is the green haired guy. Kise Ryouta is the blonde model. Kagami Taiga is the guy I punched. Aomine Daiki is the guy who has the same name as ma. Murasakibara Atsushi is my friend. Kuroko Tetsuya is the one telling the names. Momoi Satsuki is the pink haired girl.

" Nice to meet you~" I say in cheerful tone.

" Daiki-chin?" I turned to Atsu and rose my eyebrow. " Why do you have a boy name?" Akimara's eyes widen and I giggled. " My parents thought that I was a boy so they prepared the name already before I was even born, but I'm okay with it. I like the name Daiki anyway!"

" Daiki-chan, we should go now! Its getting really late." Akimara says and she was right. It was already 6:45. I looked at Akimara nodded, sadly. " You're right, Aki. Bye Atsu-chan. Bye Aka-kun, Ba-Kagami-kun, Aho-mine-kun, Kuro-kun, Ki-kun, Mi-kun, and Moi-san." I say in nicknames that I already made in a sec.

" Eh?! You're leaving already! We didn't even talk yet!" Kagami nearly yelled, ignoring what I just called him earlier.

" Where do you live, Daiki?" Akashi says in stern voice. I shrugged and said," Its actually 6-10 blocks away. Where do you live?" Akashi smirked, rather creepily. " Well, we're neighbors then. I'm always right. Lets walk home together. Shall we?" I nodded and we started walking.

Well, this was a rather weird day...


End file.
